I'll Make You Mine!
by ZombieSparda24
Summary: Dante is jealous of Kyrie and wants Nero for himself. Don't read if you like Kyrie. Boy x boy love. Hardcore I guess. Please review and no flames! Read at your own risk. PWP. OOC?


**This story will most likely suck. Wrote it in the middle of the night, if you like Kyrie…just leave now. Haha Please review and No flames please!**

**This is, uhhh… NC-17? Sure why not? It's very mature stuff so you have been warned!**

**I do NOT own Devil May Cry…**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

The sun was high as it heated up the earth. Dante waited patiently for Nero to emerge out of nowhere on the giant statue. He was pissed; the damn kid is in that thing, saving some girl who couldn't fight off a stupid fly.

The devil hunter didn't know the girl, but he knew that she was the youngster's lover, which made Dante's blood boil even more.

During his life not one person, or should he say half-breed, has made him feel this way. Every time Nero would appear, Dante's heart would clench tight, his stomach felt nauseous. How can somebody feel this way over a person they've only met a few hours prior?

The older devil hunter sighed, wishing he knew if the teen was alright. He was about to go inside that damn thing, guns blazing as he searched for the hunter, but the thought left his mind when he saw Nero bust through the savior.

Nero's long, muscular legs carried his prize to safety. His hold on the brown-haired woman was tight, making sure she wouldn't fall. Dante saw the smile she gave him, eyes sparkling with love as she stared at the young hunter. That face looked better under his boot, he thought.

As Nero placed Kyrie on the ground, the savior came alive once more; Sanctus' face replacing the original. The asshole just didn't know when to stop.

Dante was going to end it, but he'd be a nice guy and let Nero save the day.

Once the boy walked away, Dante eyed the shy girl behind him. She was pretty, pouty lips and smooth skin. She even wore this clueless look most of the time, like she didn't know her boyfriend just risked his fucking life to save her ass. Dumb woman…

Nero returned from destroying that old bastard, Sanctus. They said their goodbyes and Dante left. He wasn't far from the teen when the boy asked if they would see each other again. Hell, the kid might not see him again…but this older devil hunter was going to make sure he saw the kid again, even if the teenager didn't know.

Stepping over debris, a mop of white hair turned in the direction of the two lovers. A steady beating heart soon went into overdrive by the sight. Nero, _his_ Nero, was about to lock lips with Kyrie. He turned his back and kept walking; he didn't need to feel more broken inside.

Hours pass as our favorite devil hunter exits a pizza place just outside Nero's hometown. The smell of fresh dough lingering on his red-leather trench coat made him smile a bit. He jumped onto his motorcycle and made his way back to Fortuna.

The moon was high in the sky, clouds covering the bottom portion slightly as Dante made his way through the now quiet city. He found a good spot to park and quickly jumped off the bike. He stood there in the dark, sniffing the air, trying his best to kick into his devil side and track Nero's scent.

Catching a slightly different scent from all the rest, the devil walked towards a set of apartments. He knew it was the kid's scent; it was too alluring to be anything else.

The hunter felt like a creep, just standing outside of someone's door was very awkward. Grabbing the silver handle, he made his way into the house. He guessed the teen was too tired to bother locking his door.

Heavy boots squeaked across the wooden floors as he followed Nero's scent. Coming to a white wooden door that was left open, Dante peered inside.

There was his prize. The young devil hunter was asleep on a large bed in a pair of black boxer briefs. His body was on top the covers, causing the teen to shiver in his slumber- Fortuna had extremely cold nights. The elder walked inside the dark room, comfortably sitting on the edge of the teen's bed. A gloved hand moved over a smooth cheek, then traveled into thick, white locks. Dante noticed the redden cheeks and wet eyelashes.

'Why would he be crying?' Dante thought as he turned more to the teen.

The elder lowered his lips to Nero's forehead; kissing the flesh of the person he needed the most. "Don't cry anymore, kid. Dante's here for you…and always will be," he whispered against the boy's skin.

He stood up and was about to walk out the door when he heard Nero call his name. His body tensed and he couldn't move. That voice rang in his ears like a beautiful rock song he'd listen to back home in his office.

"Dante…why're you here?" The teen asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Dante ignored the boy's question and asked his own, his back was still turned away from the teen. "Why have you been crying? Did something happen to you babe?"

"I-I wasn't crying?" The boy shouted, still very shocked from whenthe elder called him baby…and the fact that the man was in his room.

"Kid, Don't play dumb with me. Now, tell me why you were crying..." Dante said as he made his way back to the bed.

"Why should I tell you?" Nero hissed. He sat up and pulled the covers around his waist. He felt the need to cover himself while in the presence of this man whose body screamed sex god.

"…Should tell you elders everything, ya know?" Dante eyed the teen.

"Heh, I don't know old man…this I shouldn't tell you…" Nero looked somewhat upset about it.

The moon highlighted the teen's features as he looked away from the elder. Dante couldn't keep his need to claim this damn teen at bay. Even his devil saw Nero as his mate, and when Dante thinks something is right, he goes for it.

Pushing the young hunter down onto the bed, Dante sat right on Nero's clothed crotch. He gripped the teen's hands into one of his larger hands, pinning the youth. His other hand snaked its way up Nero's smooth chest and rested on the boy's neck.

Nero gasped. What the hell was Dante up to? The teen had been crying in a manly way before falling asleep, and when he wakes up, the very person he was crying over was about to leave his room.

"Nero…" Dante husked by the boy's ear. "…why were you crying? Tell me now, ya damn punk."

The feel of that muscular frame pinning him down gave Nero chills. He always thought a beautiful woman would make him feel this way, but it wasn't a woman at all, no, it was a man. A man he really knew nothing about, but he didn't care; he trusted the older hunter. The feeling he received whenever Dante was around made things seem right. He felt like he didn't need to hide his arm, or the fact that he's not completely human.

The teen decided to tell the man why he was crying. Hell, Dante had to feel something for him as well. It's not every day the elder hunter sneaks into a person's room and pins them down on the bed.

Looking away Nero mumbled his answer. "I-I thought I wouldn't see you again…"

Dante boomed with laughter, the teen was too cute for how deadly he could be. Icy blue eyes roamed that innocent face and ocean-blue eyes.

"Don't laugh at me, stupid geezer!"

"Trust me, kid. I don't like leaving things behind that belong to me."

The boy smiled up at that handsome face. Strands of white hair fell from the elder's forehead and landed on Nero's, tickling the teen as they moved closer to each other.

"Nero, you're mine now, forever. No going back to that boring Kyrie." He growled out. That woman's name really stung his tongue for some reason…

The elder hunter gripped the teen's hips and flipped him over onto his stomach after releasing the boy's hands.

Face bedded into a pillow, Nero started to panic a bit. He felt Dante's strong hand hold his head down to the pillow, showing the younger half-breed who would be the dominant male in this relationship.

The more experienced hunter removed the kid's boxers. Calloused hands roamed over two perfect ass cheeks, spreading them apart to see that tight, puckered entrance. He moved up that delicious body, lifting the lithe frame up so the boy's back met his front.

Dante placed light kisses over the teen's neck and shoulders, moaning as his clothed erection rubbed against that perfect bare ass. Nero turned his face so he could finally kiss the other. When their lips touch, blood flowed quickly to Nero pulsating cock. He groaned as Dante slipped his long tongue into his hot cavern. The two hunters enjoyed the taste of one another. They quickly pulled apart due to the lack of oxygen.

Nero had enough, he needed to be filled with the elder's cock, and he needed it now!

"D-Dante, I n-need you…"

Dante smirked at the boy's words. Lowering the younger hunter to the bed Dante straddled Nero's lower half.

The perfect view; the kid had a nice round ass, almost like a girl's. But it was tight as well, muscles coursing under those delicate globes of flesh. He pulled the ass cheeks apart; giving him full access to Nero's puckered entrance. Dante chuckled as the hole would twitch slightly every time his long fingers moved over it. The elder couldn't wait to sink his teeth into this virgin boy's ass cheeks.

Nero groaned as Dante pulled his hips up, causing his ass to rise into the air like some flag. The feeling of the elder's fingers moving over his ass made him shiver. The sensations of having Dante massage his cheeks and spit on his asshole was driving Nero up the wall. The teen's cock was already hot, and the mushroom head was a dark reddish purple. The occasional bite to the cheek was also turning him into goo.

When Dante was satisfied with the spit covered entrance, he slowly pushed his thumb into that tight heat. The teen gasped at the intrusion, but enjoyed having the hunter do this to him. Dante began working his thumb deep into the teen's hot ass. He pulled out and watched the entrance gape open some, which led to him spitting onto the boy's asshole to get more lubrication. Once it stopped gaping, he pushed his thumb back inside, using his other free fingers to gently squeeze Nero's heavy, round balls.

"Gahhhh, D-Dante…fuck me already!" Nero's bringer clawed the bed sheets. He just wanted Dante to take him!

Dante moved to the teen's ear, "I'm not done playing, yet." He kissed and sucked the boy's neck before going back to that tight ass.

Two long wet fingers moved slowly inside the teen. He began to thrust in and out. Nero's ass was eating those fingers right up each time he pushed back into that heat.

"Nero, babe…I think you're ready," He husked, pulling the boy so he lied on his back. He noticed the pre-cum flooding out of the slit on the teen's cock.

He pulled away to undress and then went back to _his_ lover. The teen's legs wrapped around his waist securely, Dante gripped both of their meaty cocks into his large hand. Moving up the stiff members, he used the pre-cum from both their erections to ease his hands down the long shafts.

"Please, Dante…now! I need you now!" Nero demanded.

Pulling away Dante got situated over the teen. He began kissing the other, pushing his tongue deep inside to distract the boy; he didn't want him to focus on the pain he will receive once Dante pushes into him for the first time.

The hunters groaned into each other's mouths as Dante's thick rod slowly pushes in. The teen's ass would pull Dante further into him, causing Dante to be fully sheathed inside _his_ mate.

"Mmmmm, fuck! Nero, you must really want this, you've swallowed me completely." He moaned, pushing his cock deeper. He gave the kid some time to adjust to his enormous size.

Nero began to grind his ass against Dante's thighs, and ball sac. He was trying anything to get the elder to move. "Dante, move, will ya?"

He didn't need to be told twice. Large hands gripped Nero's hips and a very horny Dante plunged his cock in and out with hard, quick thrust. The muscles in his arms twitched with excitement. His finger nails began to dig into that smooth skin; a failed attempt to hold onto the kid better. Blood began to trickle down his finger and the boy's legs.

The speed of each thrust quickened. Nero was about to see stars. The teen arched his back off the bed, his hands moving over Dante's flat, hard stomach. The older hunter's body was made to seduce anything. The kid was lucky to be taken by such a man.

"Oh, fuck, Dante! Right there, fuck me right there!"

The elder's cock continually hit Nero's prostate. That bundle of nerves was hit head on and it was making Nero a moaning whore.

"The only person… who will ever…touch you…fuck you…and love you…will be me…and only me," Dante said between thrust. He was panting hard as he continually pushed himself deep into _his_ mate.

Those words had Nero going over the edge. "Dante, I'm g-gonna cu-," he exploded his load onto his hairless stomach. His muscles tightened around Dante, milking the older hunter to release.

The funny feeling in his stomach and balls told Dante he was about to unload. His sexy teen was getting tight again.

"Shit, Nero!" Dante came deep inside Nero. Long ropes of cum painting the inside of the teen's ass as the older man moved forward and bit into Nero's neck. He made sure his teeth pierced the skin well, before pulling away with a smirk. Blood slid down his throat right after.

"Did'ja have to bite me, old man?" The teen held his aching neck; the bite was large and wouldn't heal because it was a mating mark.

The red devil grinned ear to ear. "Well I wouldn't want somebody taking away what belongs to me. This mark here shows that you are mine…"

Nero sighed before moving under the covers. He felt the rest of Dante's cum seep onto the bed. Guess a shower would be a great idea, but he was too tired to care.

"Get some sleep, kid. Tomorrow is a big day and you need all the rest you can get." Dante pulled Nero to his chest, nuzzling his face into the teen's hair.

The boy was curious. He didn't have anything big tomorrow. "Why's that?"

"We have to get up and take a nice long shower, then move all your shit into my place."

The teen was secretly happy. Moving in with Dante was going to be crazy. But he was up for anything…

**Okay, not good…I know. Please review! No flames, if you didn't like it, then go cry someplace else. I'm not a fan of hurtful reviews…they make me cry! **

**Now it's very early in the morning here...and I haven't been to bed…so night! ^_^**

**Review!**


End file.
